Partners in Crime
by Vickie1996
Summary: What if the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow had a partner, someone who had been there for as long as he could remember. How would this effect his adventures? Meet Charlotte Carter, Sparrows best friend, pirate partner, and maybe something more?
1. Chapter 1

I have become obsessed with POTC! So, I thought, why not make a fic? This plot had swirled round my head for some time. Not everything will be canon. In fact, I may veer away from canon heavily in future, by accident. Nothing is ever intentional :) Enjoy!

(This fic is purely because Jack always seems so lonely, what with everyone betraying him for their own ends). Again, I reiterate, whilst some things are very canon, many things won't be, and I truly hope that you don't take offence to that. You've been warned, so no flames!

**Disclaimer -** I don't own anything to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. Charlotte Carter is my character, although I'm not sure whether I thought of the name myself or I read it somewhere. If I did read it somewhere, rights to the name go to that person. Savvy?

* * *

_In the middle of an Indian Ocean - _

Edward Teague, Captain Edward Teague, if you will, was currently pacing, which is not altogether too unusual. What made it unusual was that it was in the middle of a typhoon. Onboard a ship. The logical thing to do, of course, would be to take command of his ship and lead his crew to safety, away from the raging storm which threatened to overpower the floating vessel. However, Teague had passed on this duty to his first mate, to busy pacing outside the Captain's Cabin to worry about the tropical weather.

His hand was gripped tightly round the chart he had hurriedly saved from the rain, and his eyes quickly scanned over the route to a small port in India, their destination. He doubted they would arrive for a few days yet, and this worried him. He needed a doctor, or a nurse or someone or something to help his wench through childbirth. He hoped to every God out there that the little bairn would hold on until they were ashore. Then, a sharp cry echoed through the doors, the sound of a babe. Teague was stumped. Surely the wench couldn't have just give birth on his ship. Never mind the overall unhygienic state onboard, but this was no place for a bairn.

A small voice in his mind did remind him that there wasn't really a way to fight with nature and he felt a slight bit of respect for the new mother. To give birth successfully to a child during a typhoon was one thing, doing so without much fuss was a completely different matter. He had heard no screaming, not shouting, no bellows of pain. In fact, it seemed as if she was not even in the room. He heard someone shuffling around inside, stepping closer to the door.

As the door opened, Teague caught the eyes of Lillian, the wife of Teague's first mate, Charlie Carter. She herself was heavy with child, and her dress was strained against her stomach. Red hair tumbled chaotically around her head and she pushed her pale hand through it impatiently. A small smile lit her face as she watched the anxious father stop his pacing to look at her.

"Congratulations Eddy, you've got a healthy, new-born son." Teague's smile could have lit up the room. Lillian moved aside to allow him access to the room which held his newborn son and the mother of his child. Smiling softly at the new family, Lillian put a hand on her inflated stomach, caressing it lightly. Soon, another would join their small family of outlaws and pirates.

...

The whole crew rejoiced that night at the news of the Captain's son. They drank toasts to the babe who had caused so much worry, expressing prophecy's of his future adventures and amazement over his already apparent fascination of the sea. Everyone had watched in awe earlier on, as Marion, the boy's mother, had brought him on deck, slowly and carefully. As she moved to the railings, to look out at the sea, a pair of bright blue eyes opened for the first time and instead of looking at his source of warmth, he looked out at the now calming sea. Marion, eyes wide, looked towards Teague, who had joined his small family on deck. He just chuckled.

"It seems we've already lost our child to the sea, luv. God help us in the future." Teague smile softened as he took in the small child, resting on his mother's breast and gazing out towards the sea.

"Are we changing course Ed? I don't like the idea of India, not with me bairn. I've heard of that Company, the one who's hung more pirates in the past few years than the navy has in a decade." Dark chocolate eyes pierced his soul as he looked down at Marion. The look she gave him was desperate, her hold on the child just a bit tighter than before. He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Aye, we'll head to Shipwreck Cove and drop off the bounty there. It'll be a safe place to raise the boy."

And that is what they did. Teague dropped of his son and wench at the fortified island and stayed with them for a few weeks. He watched Lillian give birth to a little girl, already with a thick head of hair, so much darker than her mothers red curls. He watched as Marion and Lillian plotted together, the children in their laps, as they cooed over the pair. Teague hoped that his bairn would be alright, surrounded by all these strumpets.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his musings. "Come on Eddy, it's time to leave the bairns and start getting some more treasure. India's not yet had the pleasure of being plundered by the infamous Cap'n Teague and his loyal first mate Charlie Carter." The man then through a wink in his direction, walked over to Lillian, whom he proceeded to snog senseless. Finally, he ran a hand gently over his little girls cheek, practically beaming when her small hand caught his finger.

"Buh-bye Lottie, keep out of trouble for ya ma." After a few moments, he removed the hand grasping his finger tightly and walked back, past Teague, and onto the ship.

Teague, sighing, reluctantly moved towards Marion. He kissed her gently on the forehead and then picked up the quiet baby in his arms. Jack. That's what they had decided to call the child. It suited him, Teague thought casually, as he noticed the bairn's eyes, which were slowly darkening. No doubt in a few years, they'd be the very mirror of his mothers. Running a calloused finger down his nose, he grinned at the face peering up at him. The eyes held a gleam that Teague was familiar with, even if the babe was only a few weeks old. Curiosity. A danger and treasure to all men. He could only imagine what adventures that curiosity could get Jackie into. He hoped he'd be around to see.

Passing back the child, he walked to the ship, but not before noticing his lads arms flailing about, almost drunkenly. One hand seemed to settle against little Lottie's hand, christened Charlotte Carter by Charlie. He wanted his bairn to carry his name, despite it being a girl. He wasn't even disappointed at the gender, explaining that 'That Carter gene will make her do what she wants, no matter what bits she's got. I reckon she'll make a jolly good pirate when she's good and ready.'

Teague, nor the crew, didn't have the heart to remind him what happened to the few female pirates that dared roam the seas. Walking back quickly to Jack, he knelt and spoke quietly to him, ignoring the amused looks of Marion and Lillian.

"You take care of lil' Lottie, you hear me Jackie. You don't let noone hurt her." And with one quick kiss, Teague was off on another adventure, humming softly to himself, "Yo ho ho, a pirate's life for me."

...

Many years had passed since Teague had left his Jackie on Shipwreck Cove. He had visited them often, and soon ended up marrying Marion, who now bore the name Teague. He ignored her declining health, hoping that if he refused to acknowledge it, it wouldn't be true.

He was currently sat at a table. A very specific table in fact. It was on this table that the Brethren Court assembled and debated issues for the good of all Pirates. He had no want to become a Pirate Lord, nor the duty that went with it, so it was unusual to find Teague sat, pouring over the open pages of the Code. An elderly man, a few feet away from him, watched him with a small grin on his face, which Teague found quite off putting. He was the keeper, and in his old age, hoped he'd find another to leave that responsibility to. He doubted it would be anytime soon, as he watched the Captain tap his fingers impatiently on the table. He still yearned for the adventure of the seas.

Suddenly, Teague slammed the book closed, not wanting an audience. Without acknowledging the keeper, he exited the room quickly and headed to the living quarters. Memories assaulted him as he walked the passage, remembering Jackie's and Lottie's adventures in these very rooms.

He thought of all those times fondly, almost seeing the young children stumbling past him, imagining some grand game to take up their time. How many times had he come back from the sea to bump into one of them, the other not far behind. It was impossible to keep 'em quiet and still for more than a few minutes, and it was altogether unheard of for them to be separated for more than an hour. They even slept in hammocks aside one another, Jack closest to the door to ensure no one would harm her.

Teague remembered what he had said to his lad, so many years ago, and smiled to himself. Jack had taken on his responsibility like a mother to her child. He rarely let her out of his sight and made sure that they were never apart. Even when Marion insisted on teaching Jack, as she had once been a school teacher, little Lottie had followed loyally. Although, it was not always Lottie following Jack.

Both had charismatic and dominant personalities, often having arguments about who would be the Captain when they 'commandeered' a ship. To Jack's credit, he never brought up the fact that Lottie was a girl in his arguments, but made sure to highlight the fact that his father was a Captain. Lottie would then cross her arms and stamp her foot, pouting at Jack until he forgot about the argument and tried to take his friends mind of it by making up a new game to play.

Teague, walking into the door of his family's room, which also contained Charlie's, may god bless his soul. When Charlie had died, jumping in front of a bullet meant for Teague, the Captain had sworn not only to Charlie, but to Calypso herself that he would look after Lillian and Lottie. Upon hearing this, Lottie claimed that she was far to old to be 'looked' after, just turning 8. Jack would then argue that he could take care of Lottie perfectly well, thank you very much, and didn't need his father's help.

What Teague didn't know was that Jack was always a little uncertain whether Edward Teague was his father. He looked nothing alike his father, who had dreadlocks in his hair and icy blue eyes. Jack's took after his mother, a deep brown and his hair hung in dark ringlets, which Lottie would help pull back with a red tie. Whilst his skin was darkly tanned, like his fathers, from all his time outdoors, every pirate he met had tanned skin too. Lottie used to tell him that it didn't matter whether they had the same blood because Daddy's are meant to look after you, just like Teague did for Jack. She also said that if Teague wasn't his Daddy, he still had pirate blood, so she didn't see what was wrong.

He thought Lottie didn't understand because Lottie looked very much like her father, from what he could remember of Charlie Carter. She had dark auburn hair, which he noted glowed a deep red in the Caribbean sun. She had her father's high cheek bones, cool grey eyes and straight nose, despite it being very feminine. Lillian had a rather large nose, not that he'd say it to her face, but he often heard some of the other women insult her behind her back. Jack often would have to pull Lottie away, kicking and screaming, so she didn't harm herself. Or the wenches.

The only thing that Lottie had in common with her mother were her chaotic curls, which she's grumble and whine about when her mother brushed her hair. Jack had taken to brushing it at night-time now, as he knew when to be gentle and when to be firm. She told him many times that she should just have it all shorn off, but Jack had told her if she got rid of her lovely hair, he would not speak to her ever again. This had caused tears to well in Lottie's eyes and only a big hug from Jack made her feel better. From that day forth, she had been oddly possessive of her hair and if any one thought to grab it when they were play fighting or scrapping, she would become wild, kicking and scratching.

It was around this time that Teague had taught Jackie how to wield a blade. Originally, Teague had hoped it would be a bonding moment for him and Jackie. That was until he pouted and refused to even touch the blade unless **his **Lottie could learn too. So, with a sigh, Teague had given in, and taught the kids some basics. Both were naturals and it wasn't long before they were sparring together daily, hoping to become the best pirates in the world!

Teague suddenly stopped, shaking his head to rid himself of the memories. Lottie and Jack were sat together, both had recently turned ten years old, and were resting after their fun-filled day. Lottie was sat in front of Jack, letting him comb her hair. Teague noticed it was a silver-handled brush which had an engraving of a Sparrow on it. He was sure that it belonged to Madame Cassandra and wondered how Jack had pinched it, as the woman was horrendously selfish and kept a close eye on all her belongings. She was humming a song softly and would sing the words every now and then. Jack would then pick up the next line, his voice strained from the shouting of earlier today. He was playing the Captain this time so he had to yell his orders at the crew. His throat was regretting it now, as his raspy voice contrasted Lottie's smooth one completely.

They both seemed to grow silent simultaneously and Teague watched with curious eyes and Lottie settled against Jack, leaning into him tiredly. Jack then rest his cheek on Lottie's head, noticing the slight lavender smell, most likely a gift from her mother. Sighing, he rested for a minute before Jack tapped her cheek, a silent signal for her to get ready for bed. Whilst Lottie went to an alcove to put on her nightdress, Teague walked towards his son.

"I'm proud of you son," he said, watching Jackie's eyes widen slightly before his poker face, even at this age, went back into effect. Suddenly, the mask crumbled before Teague's eyes and Jack bit his lip as his eyes welled with tears.

"Even after you had to save me from Rusty Knickers when he tried to cut off me 'and. Or when you had to stop Graven selling me into slavery." Jack's voice was low, so his Lottie couldn't hear him, but Teague heard well enough. Rusty had been a childhood tormentor of Jack and Lottie's, as he had taken to saying some unsavoury things toward the young girl. As a result, Jack had offended the pirate terribly and nearly had his hand cut off if it weren't for Teague's intervention, knocking the man out before anymore harm could be done.

Teague also tried to forget about the time that Captain Lucielle Graven had tried to kidnap Lottie. Fortunately, Jack had been quick enough and hid her out of sight, getting caught in the process, which was no matter to Graven, as Jack was a handsome young man, and would one day grow up into a very handsome pirate. Teague had heard of Graven's plan to pinch Lottie quickly and feared for Jack, who would not stand by idly as someone stole **his **Lottie! He was able to injure Graven greatly before taking Jack back to Lottie, who had sword in hand, running toward Graven's ship. No doubt she was trying to rescue her rescuer.

Teague looked at his son, who had grown so much since he had last saw him. "Even then, Jackie. On a nicer subject, I've got you and Lottie a present," he grinned as he saw Jack perk up and Lottie run out, of the alcove, her white nightdress skirts flowing behind her. She looked at him excitedly and Teague felt a pang of grief as he looked into Charlie's eyes. Swallowing his sadness, he took out something from his pockets.

"For you, Jackie me boy, is a bandanna. Maybe we can get rid of them ringlets some day." He winked at the lad's blush, barely noticable under his tanned skin. "Also got you some kohl, a sailor's greatest friend. You'll be venturing onto a vessel of your own someday, you best be prepared." Then, he turned to Lottie, who was impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet, beaming at Jack.

"Now, as you are a beautiful young lady, who will no doubt break many pirate's hearts in the future, I give you this ring, which I pinched of a Spanish princess. You look far lovelier than she did anyway," The ring was silver, with what looked like a Black Pearl laid in the middle. There was engravings of vines around the ring, and it was a masterpiece of metal work. Lottie took it into her hands carefully, shy at the sudden attention. Teague, once again winked, chuckling quietly at the raging blush on Lottie's cheeks. Jack huffed, not liking Lottie's attention straying away from him.

"Well, I think Lottie is prettier than everyone in the whole wide world. Goddesses can't compare!" Jack smirked triumphantly as Lottie blushed more, red staining her cheeks, and she soon found herself looking at Jack, embarrassed, through her eyelashes.

"Thanks Jackie," she murmured.

"Also," Teague said, unable to contain his grin at his son's charming compliment, no doubt he'd break a few hearts as well, "I've got this for you." In the Captain's hands was a teddy bear. Lottie's face instantly fell and Jack snickered at his friends ill fortune. They both had long outgrown kid toys and played with wooden swords and other cool stuff. A teddy was not cool. As if he read their mind, Teague responded, "Hey, this isn't just some girly teddy you know. Oh no, this was your Daddy's teddy when he was a bairn. When he became Cabin boy on me da's vessel, the Regency, he had that clutched in his arms every night there was a storm."

Lottie, who had little to remind her of her father, grasped the bear in her arms tightly, and jumped to hug Captain Teague.

"Thank you Cap'n, s'much appreciated." With them final words, she took Jacks hand and led him to the hammocks, laying down with her bear and falling into an undisturbed slumber. Teague smiled at the children and wondered when they would be going off into the big wide world.

...

Teague stood silently on the docks, the _Troubadour_, his faithful ship, tied behind him. He was watching Marion, who no longer possessed her youthful looks or her health, hold on to Jack tightly. Lillian was doing the same to Lottie, who was now adamant to be called Charlie. He took note of Jack's bandanna carefully tied round her head. Without the curls framing her face, she looked more striking. No longer was her face rounded with childhood, but became a portrait of striking cheekbones and soft, pouty lips. He prayed to whatever God's were listening, hoping her and Jack never separated. He'd hate to see what happened to the man who tried to draw Lottie's attentions.

The Captain was proud as he watched his sixteen year old son shoulder his sack and grab Lott- Charlie's arm. They made their way toward him and looked quite serious. It was a momentous occasion, they were on their way to becoming pirates. Serving as the Cabin boy and girl on his ship, he knew no one would take advantage of the kids. Everyone who stayed in Shipwreck Cove knew they were under his protection. He prayed that when they left his protection, they'd be alright.

"Reporting for duty, Cap'n," Jack said cheekily, impatient to start this new adventure, with his best friend at his side. Lottie, he was the only one allowed to call her that anymore, was just as excited as he, but was wary of some unknown pirates and had increased their sparring sessions when they decided to leave the Cove. He knew that she had two knives hidden in her boots and her sword strapped to her side. She also had chop sticks keeping her hair in place, which a Pirate Lord had helped her put in, hoping to court this lovely beauty. Jack had been adamant that Lottie did not return his affections and he should just shove off. He then traded some stolen doubloons for a pair of razor-thin knives. He then cut in half the chopsticks and assembled two knives which could be hid perfectly as a hari accessory. He proudly showed Lottie her new weapons.

Jack had got a kiss on the cheek for his concern.

interrupting his thoughts, Lottie dragged him on board. Both were familiar with the _Troubadour_, as Teague had shown them round when they were small bairns, just able to walk, and every other time he made port. The ship was a second home for them, but Jack was hoping for the day that he and Lottie could be Captain of their own ship. It was a fantasy that Lottie shared, and they had often planned for different ways to get a ship of their own.

Both had ruled out mutiny, as they thought the idea terrible. Also, they both remembered Lillian's stories as children, how the seventh circle of hell was reserved for betrayers and mutineers. Neither wanted that fate before them. Finally, they had both decided to improvise, it was what they were best at. If a oppurtunity presented itself, then they would not ignore fate's sign. However, they would not intentionally go looking for trouble, only if they got something out of it.

Together, Lottie and Jack started carrying out their duties, both grinning to one another when they passed the other.

...

A year had passed and Teague noticed Jack was growing restless and Charlie right along with him. They were soon infamous among the crew, the perfect partners in crime, carrying out any responsibilities handed to them with ease and determination. Both were made for the life of a pirate and had, like most pirates, fell in love with the ocean.

Teague knew the days of having his Jackie and Jackie's Lottie onboard the _Troubadour_ were numbered and he tried not to let that upset him. He was a lad, he needed to find his own two feet. He had left his mother, youngest Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Sea, early in his youth, to be a Cabin Boy on some other vessel. He remembered his Ma's whispered words, how Jackie would probably steal her title as youngest Pirate Lord, as long as Lottie didn't beat him to it.

Suddenly, he heard the crew prepare to leave the vessel to get supplies. He breathed in the foul air of Tortuga, it promising freedom not many could appreciate. He watched with a heavy heart as Jack and Charlie ventured towards a pub, the Faithful Bride, and sighed as they disappeared. Raising a bottle of rum which had been clasped in his hands since sunrise, he wished them luck. Knowing their luck, they'd need it.

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter? Soo ... do you like? Although this is going to be Jack/oc, I'll try not to stray too out of character for Jack. There will probably be wenches who catch his eye and he may even spend a night with a few. After all, Lottie grew up with this expected behaviour, she wouldn't get too angry at Jack. She may just get even ;)

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, thought I'd get another chapter up straight away, whilst my muse is still here, and long may she reign!

Previous disclaimer applies, hope you enjoy ... (This now skips to the beginning of the Curse of The Black Pearl, although past adventures may be mentioned) ...

* * *

_Coming up to Port Royal - _

Jack and Lottie were in trouble. Again. It wasn't surprising really, but thankfully, they always seemed to come out of it unscathed. However, their small boat, which they had pinched from a cocky female pirate, was sinking. Jack was quickly trying to bail out the water with a bucket and Lottie had taken Jack's hat, trying to do the same. As they slowly sailed past 3 skeletons, hung from their necks, and a sign saying 'Pirates Beware', both pirates stood in respect, Jack taking his hat and lowering his head and Lottie placing her hand over her heart.

They passed hurriedly and tried to save themselves from getting too wet. Jack was now stood on the mast and Lottie had given up and swam to port. Stepping off the mast and onto land, Jack pulled his friend up and began making his way towards the ships. Port Royal was renowned for its stronghold against pirates and it's navy base. The ships were obviously navy made, large and looming, lacking the freedom of a pirate ship, which often had mismatched wood for decking and tattered sails that had been hastily sewn together. These ships were not freedom. They spoke of routine and restriction. It made Lottie shudder just to think of it.

Turning round to look at her partner, she mumbled to him, "Port Master, 2 o'clock." Quickly scrambling for a bribe, Jack turned and smiled at the man, who was watching their vessel, which had finally submerged fully into the water.

"Cost a shilling to tie up ya boat," Jack and Lottie both raised their eyebrows at the man, turning to see the boat gone. "And a name."

"How about 3 shillings and we forget the name?" Jack asked, sauntering up to the man and holding out three shillings, tempting him. Lottie smiled and followed her friend, hoping he wouldn't alert the guards of their presence. They both had the distinctive look of a pirate.

Jack's ringlets were now replaced by dreadlocks, mirroring his fathers. He had, at some point, stolen his bandana back, which was now tied tightly round his head, and had his piece of eight hanging from it. There was also a bone of some sort, which Lottie had given him for supper once when he had been late to a meeting she had planned, trying to gather information about the Pearl. He had been distracted as he was visiting a wench named ... well, it didn't matter what her name was. Either way, Lottie hadn't been happy. At all. It probably didn't help that she had found the wench in her Cabin, naked and taken.

Shaking off his tri-corn hat, still wet from Lottie's attempts at bailing, he slowly placed it on his head. Under his eyes was sailor's kohl, protecting his eyes from the suns cruel rays. He had a small scar, a cross, underneath his right eye and a multitude of scars across his body. His clothing was utterly pirate, yet he held himself with such a distinctive air, that you could forget he was an outlaw.

"You do some digging, an I'll go see if their's anything I can pinch from the posh twats," Lottie said, winking at him and walking toward the town, her hips swaying. Whilst Jack had changed from the handsome young man into a dashing rogue who made women weak at the knees, Lottie hadn't changed much. Her skin was deeply tanned, and she had the habit of sitting at the crow's nest with her legs on show, so they would pick up the sun's heated rays.

Her eyes were the same stormy grey and if anyone had seen her angry, they would notice the orbs melt into a molten silver, right before she attacked. She had also lined her eyes with kohl, which made her eyes all the more alluring. The overall effect was danger, the type of danger that attracted a certain variety of males. Her face was still striking, more so now that she had grown into it. She had developed curves, although not much on her front. Her waist had remained tiny, which Jack liked to take full advantage of, pulling her around deck with an arm around her waist. Her hips had widened and led to a toned rear end and shapely thighs. From all of her work on ships, she was fit and her body portrayed this.

Her hair still fell in its chaotic mess of curls and tangles and reached just below her breasts. When it grew past that mark, she insisted it be cut, saying no decent pirate had hair trailing the floor like some locked up princess. Once, she had used to tie it back, but when she heard of her mother's passing, she allowed it free, as it was the only resemblance she had to her mother, and would allow her to remember fond memories every time it got in her way. Scattered throughout the curls were braids and beads, giving her an exotic look of one far traveled. Jack used to buy beads from every port they stopped at for her birthday and she had some in her hair, some on bangles of leather around her wrist and some decorating a satchel she had traded her chopsticks for.

Watching her walk away for a minute, Jack reflected on what a lonely life he could have had without his Lottie right by his side. Through Cortes, Beckett, Barbossa, she had been right on hand to help him fight. In fact, it had been her who had held the compass when on that dreaded island, allowing her to find the rum, hidden underground.

Quickly, Jack walked towards the big ship, labeled the Dauntless. Two men suddenly blocked his path.

"The docks are off limit to civilians," The fat one said, his double chin wobbling dangerously.

Jack smiled at the man,

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Once again, he moved forward, hoping these bumbling navy lads would leave him be to find the perfect ship to recapture the Pearl. The guards move to stop him. Sighing, he tries to rethink his plan. Looking up to the fort, he hears distant yelling of drill routines. Ah ha!

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" Laying the charm on fic, Jack hoped they were as stupid as they looked.

"Someone has to stay here and make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians." The other one proclaimed proudly. 'Pfft, ya not doing a good job of it mate,' Jack thought, amused at his obvious pride.

Remembering Lottie, he decided to do what she said. They both knew of the importance of a good ship, especially if they were to go after Barbossa as planned. Looking away, towards the Dauntless, he peered back at the boat being guarded. Hmmm.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a..." Jack flaps his arm in the direction of the looming ship. "A ship like that" He points out the Dauntless "Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

The two guards looked to one another and then back to Jack. "Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed."

The pirate smiles, thinking of a ship, one that could out match any in term of speed. He sighed silently, thinking of his Pearl.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast - nigh un-catchable ... the Black Pearl."

"Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." Mullroy said.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg says.

"No, no it's not." Mullroy said.

Murtogg then said "Yes, it is, I've seen it."

Jack watched the two in amusement. He wondered if they've always been like this. He pitied their mothers. Watching the two bicker, he stealthily made his way onto the ship. Slowly, as if in consideration, Jack runs his hand over the wheel. If she weren't a navy boat, she may have had some beauty in her.

The two guards finally notice Jack. "Hey! You! Get away from there." Murtogg shouts, his chest puffed out.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Mullroy adds.

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship. A lass I know would love a vessel like this," Jack says, thinking that Lottie would like any vessel at the moment, even a dingy. She hated being on land unless it was for an adventure.

"What's your name?" Mullroy asked, suddenly suspicious. Pretty wise, considering the amount of trouble that Jack often finds himself in.

"It's Smith," inwardly, Jack winces at the name. It was too bland, nothing remarkable about it. And Jack was a truly remarkable man, so the thought of such a dull name bugged him. "Me mates call me Smithy."

Mullroy then asked. "What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

Jack sighed. He was truly fed up with this lot. Couldn't they just ask him what he had for breakfast. A biscuit and rum. Lots of rum. He made a mental note to find some food later, he didn't want to go after Barbossa unprepared.

"Yeah and no lies." The other added.

No lies it was then. "Well then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships," this ship, Jack thought, "pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out, savvy?"

"I said no lies!" One of them shouted after looking confused for a moment. Jack thought the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Just go with the flow Jackie, be like the ocean, he heard Lottie say in his head.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy said, thinking about it. His face looked almost constipated, screwed up in thought. It looked like a lot of work.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg points out.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack watched as their faces betrayed their confusion, looking completely comical. Jack held back a laugh.

After a few moments of banter, Jack settled against a rope and started telling them a story of a cannibal tribe he and Lottie had to face, leaving Lottie out of this version, laying on thick his obvious cunning and intellect. "... and then they made me their chief."

He was cut off by a yell and a splash. Looking round he surmised that someone must have fallen off the battlements. And according to the shouts that someone was a female.

"Aren't you going to save her?" He asked the guards, hoping they would hasten all so Jack wouldn't have to risk his neck.

"Can't swim," one said, the other agreeing.

"Pride of the King's navy, you are," he muttered to himself, taking off his effects. "I'll be back for those," he warned the guards and dove gracefully into the water.

Freeing the wench from her skirt, which was dragging her down, he dragged her up and onto the dock.

"She's not breathing!" One yelled in alarm. Jack grinned, this'll be like Singapore all over again. He had warned Lottie not to wear the corset.

"Out of the way," Jack said, cutting the ties of the corset with a knife. Almost immediately, the woman began to cough up water. He added that onto the list of things that make women instantly unattractive. Something shiny then caught his eye. Was that?

"Where did you get that," he mused, looking into Elizabeth's wide eyes. The wench didn't say anything, too shocked to talk.

Before he knows it, theirs a large amount of men with their guns trained on him. So he was taking the blame for the corset, you'd think she'd be grateful. He sighed, women.

"Hang him," Wait, what? Jack looks horrified for a moment and relaxes, watching the woman, Elizabeth, come to his defence.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Apparently so, Jack thought. Still, he bowed his head in thanks. Poor lass, being stuck with Wiggy and Snooty.

Norrington looks at her and nods. He sheathes his sword, obviously seeing no threat. Jack 1, Norry 0. "I believe thanks are in order," he says to Jack, holding out his hand. Jack watched it warily, having never been put into this situation before. Slowly, he held out his hand and regretted it immediately. His sleeve was pushed up, showing his brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" The wench gasps, unable to accept that her rescuer was a Pirate. Jack watched her face, seeing her struggle with her beliefs. Briefly, he hears the Governor issuing his execution. Death by hanging, how unoriginal.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington then glances at a tattoo on his arm. He was proud of it, like with most of his other tattoos. They all were the marks of something significant. The Sparrow meaning he had finally found his identity, one he was proud of and no longer did he have to live in his Father's shadow. Barely anyone knew that the Keeper of the Code and Captain Jack Sparrow were related, unless you stood them side by side. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington continued.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow," he stated, watching with glee as the company shifted slightly.

"And where is your partner, Sparrow?" It was well-known that Jack always travelled with Lottie. Sparrow and Carter were household names, infamous among people and pirates alike, but never spoken about indivdually. A storyteller was no good unless they told a tale of Captain Jack Sparrow and his loyal first mate, Charlotte Carter. Whilst he was envied by men and loved by women, she was a figure of not only rebellion, but feminism, a concept weakly taking form. Apparently, women were subtly pushing for better rights, bringing up Elizabeth's reign as an example to their prowess.

"I'm so glad you remembered me, I'd hate to miss out on the fun." The company turned, watching, with eyes wide, as Lottie appeared, a gun pressed against the back of the Governor's head. She smirked at the attention and pushed her way through the group, who all backed away quickly. Rather quickly, she was stood next to Jack.

"Having fun, Cap'n?" she asked cheerfully, cheer that seemed out-of-place in this situation.

"Ton's luv. Wondering when you were gonna join in," he smiled, noticing her bag was filled to the brim and a few new purses tied to her belt.

Elizabeth seemed to have had enough. "I demand you release my father this instant and I'm sure we can negotiate some ..."

During her rant, she had slowly moved towards Jack, giving him the chance to wrap his chains, courtesy of Gillette, around her pretty little neck.

"Don't shoot!" the Governor cried, fearing for his daughter's life. He heard the girl behind him snort, and she stepped up on her tip toes, so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry Gov', nothings gonna happen to the lovely Miss Swan if you do what we ask." The Governor shuddered as her sweet voice, one not made for a pirate, trailed into his ear. He was aware of all the eyes watching them and knew he had to appear strong.

"If you'd kindly give the Captain his effects," she smiled sweetly at Norrington, who motioned for the items to be brought forwards.

"Quickly Commodore, we wouldn't want any," her words trailed of as the edge of the gun travelled down the Governor's cheek, the metal caressing his skin, making him shudder, "accidents." she finished, grinning triumphantly as the gun now rested under his chin, forcing his head to tilt upwards, a mockery of pride.

"He said he came here to steal a ship, sir," the fat one said, looking nervously at his friend, worried that they would be in trouble.

"Told you he was telling the truth," the other one muttered, ignoring the slight snickering form the two pirates.

Soon, Lizzie was putting on Jacks hat and tieing his belt around his waist. "Easy on the goods, darlin'," he grunted as she pulled tightly.

"Yeah luv, he might need those later, but I'm sure if you ask nicely, we can all share," Carter said, innuendo dripping from her voice. Elizabeth's face turned an alarming shade of red and many of the navy men were stuttering and floundering in shock. The poor Governor seemed incapable of speech!

"Your despicable," Elizabeth told the pirates.

"Sticks and stones, luv," they both chimed, grinning to each other at their success.

"He saved your life, you save ours, fair and square and extremely just too. So don't whine, it's unbecoming of a lady," Lottie smirked, drawling out the last words in perfect imitation of Elizabeth's posh accent. The girl was fuming now.

"You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow,"

"And Charlie Carter!"

With that, both pushed their hostages away as hard as they could. Lottie was soon in Jack's arms, flying into the air.

"I saw a Smithy this was, come on," she said, beaming at her friend and adrenaline coursing through her veins.

What a great life, she thought, as Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop.

* * *

Ta da! Second chappie, although not as long as the first one. Hope you enjoyed, leave reviews! I want to know how to improve, savvy?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, if you haven't noticed, I've been updating quite quickly. However, with college starting in less than 2 days (arghh!) I may have to slow down my pace of writing and updating. Sorry if this is a bother ...

I hope you enjoy this chapter ...

* * *

_In the Blacksmiths,_

Jack and Lottie hid silently round the corner as guards ran past, both panting softly from the amount of running they had done. Although Lottie was sure she knew the way to the Smithy's, they had to double back to avoid guards and 'concerned' civilians, who were only interested in the rewards and valour of catching a pirate.

Finally, they came up to the shop. Lottie peered into the window, taking note of the empty store, save for one drunken man, who was passed out on a chair. "All clear," she murmured.

Waltzing in, they stopped in front of the unconscious man. Jack bent down, waving his hands in front of his face. Getting no response, he tried to shout. When nothing happened, he went further into the smithy, trying to find something to rid him of his shackles.

Whilst he was doing that, Lottie was peering over the swords displayed on the wall. They were well made. She looked down to her own, which was starting to look a little worn. It had once belonged to a blind pirate and it was said that he could hear even a flea bark from a mile away. Therefore, Jack and Lottie saw it as a challenge.

Paddy, the blind pirate, was amused by their attempts. Both were only young, just pushing 13, and they longed for more adventures. So, he allowed them there fun. What he did not expect was the near perfect teamwork of Jack and Lottie. Both could communicate with little words, just hand gestures and eye contact. It was because of this that they were able to take the sword. Jack had run up to Paddy, rather loudly, to distract him and to unclasp his belt. Then, whilst Paddy dealt with Jack, and being given the signal, she crept toward the sword and swiped it.

Paddy had let her keep it as he was impressed by their initiative. Jack allowed Lottie to keep the sword as he had one of his own which he had been gifted by a Russian man, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian sea. He said that Jack made a grand sailor and would probably go on to become the youngest Pirate Lord ever. They even sailed with the man for a few years, meeting Hector Barbossa, and then left for new adventures. Eventually, the man handed down his piece of eight to Barbossa, as Jack was nowhere to be seen. Of course, he didn't know that, at the time, Jack had tried to make an honest living and joined the East India Trading Company, with Lottie masquerading as a boy and joining him.

Lottie picked up a silver sword with a piece of onyx crafted into the handle. It was lighter than she expected and looked as if it was made for a woman, being slimmer and balanced accordingly. Swapping it for Paddy's sword, she noticed Jack trying to hammer the shackles.

"I doubt that's gonna work Jackie." She rolled her eyes at his pout. He was such a child. Then she noticed him looking up at the machinery. Watching him pick up the red-hot poker, she intervened. "What has that poor mule done wrong, ya mutt. And get that poker outta ma face before I shove it ..."

Jack caught on quickly, wincing and dropping the rod. He watched as she gently coaxed the mule into action and eventually, he broke the chains. Sighing, he stretched his arms out, taking off his hat and relaxing against a pillar.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. The door was opening. Hiding quickly, Lottie pinched his hat, putting it on Jack's head and pushed him behind a barrel. Without time to hide, she pulled her shirt down slightly and turned toward the door, hoping he'd be like most men and give in to a pretty smile and a flash of skin. She noticed Jack frowning and pulled out her tongue.

The boy, well, young man, she supposed, was tall and well-built, obviously the brilliance behind the sword at her side. His hair was tied back and reached just past his shoulders in soft curls. Lottie was reminded of Jack's ringlets as a child and had to suppress her grin. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Right where I left you," he said softly, looking at the man in the chair. He had not yet noticed the woman lounging against a barrel, impatiently tapping her finger against her leg.

"Not where I left you," he continued, the hammer in his hand. Jumping up, Lottie cursed Jack mentally.

"I'm sorry, I was curious about your trade and I couldn't actually remember where it was originally. Forgive me?" Lottie knew how to work men, it was a great advantage in many situations and got her out of trouble well. With her flirtatious nature, it was something she enjoyed doing. However, from the way the boy's hand moved to his sword, he was obviously wary. She felt a tiny bit of respect for him, he wasn't instantly taken by her pouting lips or her heavy lashes. She did notice his gaze fall to her cleavage a second before staring into her eyes. So, that answered the question as to whether he liked girls. Such a gentleman.

"Are you one of the pirates they're looking for?" the whelp asked, his voice hostile. She sighed, willing tears into her eyes.

"Please, you have to help me. He'll be here any minute and I'm scared. I can't go back! Please ..." She ran to the man and hugged him fiercely, sobbing about this great unjustice. She felt his shock, yet, like all good gentlemen, tried to comfort her.

"Your not doing it willingly?" he asked, his anger towards pirates igniting further.

"I'm so scared, he said he'd sell me to these vile men if I didn't do as I was told. You have to help me, please. It's why I convinced him to come to Port Royal. Please." Inwardly, she rolled her eyes at her pathetic display. 'Come on Jack, get a bloody move on,' she thought softly.

Whilst the man tried to stop her sobs, running a soothing hand over her back, Jack stepped quietly behind him, sword already drawn and pointed at his neck.

Like clockwork, Lottie then, with surprising strength, span the man around, his wrists behind his back and captured in her grip. Her voice returning to normal, her face was once again tear free and in control.

"Sorry luv, no hard feelings though, yeah?" Will felt like a fool, he knew he should never trust a pirate, even a lady pirate!

"You're the ones they're hunting, the pirates." He repeated, the sword at his neck not silencing him any.

"You look somewhat familiar," Jack said, his eyes searching the boyish face, "have I threatened you before?"

The boy frowned, obviously insulted. "I make it a point to avoid familiarity with pirates." He had spat out the word pirate as if it were a curse. Obviously, the lad had a problem with them just because of their ... profession.

"Come on, luv, a gals gotta make a living. Pirates aren't to bad," at this, she made her grip looser an his wrists, moving closer to him, her breasts pressed against his back, "I'm sure we could get along famously," she finished, whispering into his ear. The blush on the boy's cheeks were hilarious and Jack was obviously trying to stifle laughter.

"I have no interest in 'getting along' with any pirate, thank you very much!" he spat.

"Your not eunuch, are you?" Jack asked, having watched many fall for his Lottie's charms before. "And, on the subject of familiarity, we wouldn't like to put a black mark on your record, so we'll be off." With that, he pulled Lottie away from the whelp and began heading to the door.

They would have made it, if not for the sword now pointing at Jack. "You think that wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You should listen luv, we wouldn't want ya to get hurt too bad," At this, Jack had become oddly serious, whereas Lottie seemed to be grinning, excited about the prospect of a fight.

"You threatened Miss Swan!"

"Only a little, and Lottie 'ere threatened your Governor. We didn't hurt them though so no harm done. If you'll excuse us," pushing the boy's blade aside with his own, Jack and Will began to fight. Lottie climbed up to the window ledge, sitting contentedly, watching the duel. She would voice opinions and advice to both sides, leaving Will confused and Jack chuckling.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack said lightly, trying to inch his way to the door, noticing Lottie already had her escape route sorted. "How about footwork, if I step here," he watched triumphantly as Will followed. "What about here," soon he was in front of the door and went to exit. Suddenly, a sword flew past, missing his head by inches and sticking into the door.

"Good trick," Lottie praised, her hands behind her head, resting on the ledge casually.

"Yes, wonderful, expect now you don't have a weapon." Jack proclaimed, smirking at his victory.

With that, Will took a heated sword off the fire, raising it to parry the sword in front of him.

"Spoke to soon Cap'n," Lottie was becoming more and more interested in the lad. He had pirates blood, that was definite. He swung the sword naturally. But what was a Pirates bairn doing in Port Royal of all places?

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked, exasperated. He knew they didn't have much time, and this whelp was holding him up.

"I do!" the boy crowed proudly, "and I practice with them! Three hours a day."

Lottie whistled, impressed. Poor lad probably didn't have a girl. She wondered if he was eunuch.

"You wanna get yourself a girl mate," Jack said, trying to distract Will. They parried and continued fighting. "Or is it that you have found one but are incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack looked the lad over, nodding at his crotch, reminding him of the eunuch comment before. This seemed to enrage the lad and his attack became more violent.

"I practice three hours a day so when I see a pirate, I can kill it!"

"That's a bit harsh," Lottie muttered, trying to find an advantage for Jack. "The cart!" She yelled, to which man, neither knew. Jack slowly pushed him towards the cart and they managed to balance as the cart swayed under them. Will then took a dagger and pinned Jack's chain to the wooden beam behind him, allowing him no movement with his left arm. In response, Jack stomped on a loose floor board, making Will fly to the ground.

Jack finally pulled the dagger out and used the cart to launch Will up into the rafters. Soon, Jack joined him and fight continued. It seemed that Will had won, managing to disarm Jack. At this point, Jack threw some sand into the lads eyes and pulled out his pistol.

"You cheated!" Will exclaimed.

Both of the pirates snorted. "Pirate," they replied simultaneously.

"Lad, you've lost, accept it and let him pass." Lottie asked, her soft voice out-of-place among the chaos.

The boy was stubborn though. "No."

Lottie rested her head in her hands, stupid bloody whelp. The guards were now banging on the door, trying to enter. Jack cocked his pistol.

"Please move, this shot is not meant for you." Both Lottie's and Jack's face darkened. They dreamed of the day when Jack could get their revenge against the mutinous Barbossa.

Lottie looked up, eyes wide at the man creeping behind Jack, bottle raised. Knowing she wouldn't be able to do anything, she jumped out the window, yelling, "I'll see you soon!"

By the time she left, Jack had a bottle broken over his head and was now unconscious. Norrington entered behind with the other guards.

"Excellent work Mr Brown." the Commodore praised, unwilling to speak to the whelp who had caught Elizabeth's fancy.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." He replied, leaving to got to the pub, no doubt. Will frowned momentarily, annoyed. But he brushed it off. He knew he had helped send a pirate to the gallows, he should be proud.

"I trust you will remember this day as the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Everyone knew that someone was missing, that the sentence didn't sound complete without Carter. However, Norrington soon sent his men to find the sinful woman and set extra protection round the prison, hoping she would fall into the trap of trying to free her Captain.

.

Meanwhile, Lottie was trying to find a place to hide until she could rescue Jack tonight. Seeing a woman, most likely a maid, walk towards a manor house, she quickly knocked the woman unconscious and stole her clothes, leaving her in an underdress. How many layers did these ladies wear?

All suited up, she adjusted the cap and made her way up to the manor. She hoped that no one would recognise her. Quickly wiping the kohl off her eyes, she prayed that these people were as dumb as she expected.

Knocking on the door, she waited impatiently. A butler opened the door. He looked down at her, not recognising the young maid. She was a lovely little thing, and the blush that painted her cheeks was adorable.

"Me Aunt ain't feeling well, so she sent me up to 'elp out, sir." She bit her lip, trying to hold back laughter at the sympathetic look. Tears of mirth threatened to spill but the Butler took them to be sorrow.

"You must be Nellie's niece, I was wondering why she was late. Please, come in, and ask Annie for your job rota for the evening."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She smiled up at him shyly, bobbing into a curtsey.

The remaining daylight hours had been tedious and she sent a prayer of thanks to whichever God blessed her with this luck. Apparently, Nellie had been feeling rather off and she spoke fondly of her family and her niece, who had just arrived from England. She had spent the past hour running a bath for Miss Elizabeth, who thankfully did not recognise her.

Currently, Lottie and another maid, Estrella, she thought, were preparing the coals for Miss Elizabeth's bed.

"It's been an exciting day, hasn't Miss." Lottie asked softly, an English accent flowing from her voice with ease.

"Indeed it has, Becca." That was the name of Nellie's niece, so that was the name Lottie responded too.

"You must have been so shocked," Estrella said, turning down the bed covers.

"Well, yes, I wasn't expecting the Commodore to propose," Lottie almost laughed aloud at that. This girl was something else. Pirates didn't faze her but a proposal from Lord Snooty made her shocked!

"Well, I was talking about all that pirate business, but the Commodore proposed, fancy that. That be a smart match, Miss." Estrella hummed happily, her joy for her Mistress' luck shown freely.

"Yes, any woman would be lucky to marry him," Elizabeth murmured, obviously not one of those women.

"Then again, that William Turner be a smart match too, Miss, if you don't mind me saying." Estrella said coyly, smiling slightly. Lottie froze. William Turner? Bill Turner, as in Bootstrap Bill. A son? Her eyes widened further as she remembered the boy at the Smithy. Pirate blood, she mused. Wait till she told Jack!

"Now that is too bold," Elizabeth said coldly, a slight glare at the maid. Estrella muttered her apology and curtseyed, making her way out of the door. Lottie went to follow, but stopped.

"You know Miss, we were given hearts to fall in love. It'd be pretty useless not to listen to it." She uttered, turning from the room. She heard Miss Elizabeth hum slightly, acknowledging her advice.

Suddenly, cannon fire was heard and Lottie and Elizabeth rushed to the window. Elizabeth gasped, seeing a pirate ship, one she saw so long ago. Lottie gasped at seeing the Pearl, her heart pounding against her chest in happiness. They were so close!

Running from the room, Elizabeth grabbed Lottie's hand and dragged her along. Seeing the Butler about to open the door, both girls shouted, "Don't!"

Too late. "Hello Chum," a pirate smirked.

Pulling Lottie into another room, Estrella ran over to them. "Miss Swan, you have to hide! They've come to kidnap you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused. Lottie was slightly confused too. What did Barbossa want with this slip of a girl. That was when she noticed the medallion.

"You're the Governor's daughter! You must hide." Estrella continued.

"S'not her there after, Miss, if I may. It's that pirate gold round her neck." Both maids watched as Elizabeth gasped, her hand reaching up to the medallion.

Lottie, not wanting to be caught out, soon ran to where she hid her bag. Grabbing it, she kept to the shadows and jumped out of the nearest window, finding safety in an abandoned church. She prayed that Elizabeth didn't get hurt too badly. After all, they weren't who she wanted. Carefully, she made her way to the fort, where the prison was kept. She watched quietly as two pirates, their body's turning to stone in the moonlight, leave the cells. As they left, she crept in.

"Hello Jackie," She said. Jack looked over to her, taking note of her maids outfit. "One word, and I'll hang you off the mast by your bits!" He kept quiet.

"Barbossa's here." Jack wondered where she had been in such clothing, and hoped she wasn't injured.

"I know, he's after the last piece of the Gold." Lottie spoke quietly, and watched as Jack's eyes widened. "Our friend, Miss Lizzie Swan has it. Don't know where she got it from. Either way, that's what there here for."

Jack nodded, taking in the information. As soon as Barbossa broke he curse, the sooner Jack could kill him. "Anything else?"

"You know the lad you were fighting," he nodded, "I have reason to believe that be Bootstrap's bairn."

Lottie and Jack grinned at one another. It was only a matter of time before they were back onboard the Pearl, free as the ocean itself.

* * *

Ta Da! Hope you liked, don't forget to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Only a short chapter, sorry if this bothers you. Things will undoubtedly change as Will won't know that his dad's a pirate just yet. Therefore, I've used my imagination to fill in the blanks.

Enjoy!

* * *

_In the cells, Port Royal._

The two pirates had spent their night quietly discussing plans and looking through Lottie's loot. She had got a fair bit and the purses were heavily loaded with enough doubloons to buy enough rum to stock their ship, when they had a ship. Lottie had quickly changed out of her maids uniform, urging Jack to look away or she'd carve out his eyes and sell them to his enemies.

Both were trying to get Jack out of the cell, as the keys had run off. That's the problem with prison dogs, not very reliable. Lottie was currently using an emerald hair pin, pinched from Miss Elizabeth's jewelry box, trying to unlock the cell. There seemed to be no luck.

Sighing in defeat, she handed the clip to Jack and relaxed against the bench opposite. Keeping one hand resting gently on her sword, she watched the door warily. Footsteps could be heard, running down the steps quickly. Turning to lie on her stomach, hands propping her head up, she watched as the young William Turner hurried down the steps. 'What on earth is he doing here?' Lottie wondered.

She noticed Jack was pretending to be asleep, resting on his back. Will watched her warily, hand on his sword. Kicking the cell bars, he barked, "You. Sparrow."

"That's not very polite William, didn't Daddy dearest teach you how to act like a gentleman." At that, Jack coughed to cover his laugh. Will's eyes narrowed, until something occurred to him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, confused, not recalling it being mentioned.

"I worked as the Swan's maid last night, Lizzie didn't half go on about you; your hair, eyes and physique, she's sold mate. You might wanna scoop her up before Snooty takes her." At the mention of Elizabeth, Will become cold and hostile.

"Are you familiar with the ship, the Black Pearl?" he asked, ignoring what Lottie had said, although he couldn't hide the faint blush.

"Heard of it," both of the pirates spoke, although only one was being addressed. Poor William obviously did not like being deceived and felt angry at Lottie for using his good nature against him.

"Where does it make berth?" He demanded.

Lottie snorted, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. "You ain't 'eard the stories. Mate, you need to get out more."

Knowing that he needed to get on Bootstrap's bairn's good side, he decided to indulge him. "Captain Barbossa and his miscreants sail to the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack failed to mention that his compass could easily find the cursed island. He would like to keep his amazing compass' abilities a secret.

"The ship is real enough, therefore, so must the anchorage. Where is it?" Will crossed his arms, his distaste and impatience shining through.

"Why ask us?" Lottie and Jack said. Will was beginning to find the double speak annoying and hoped that they wouldn't continue.

"You're pirates." He said, as though that explained everything.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked slyly, wondering how far did Bootstrap's blood run through his bairn's veins.

"Never!" Will declared violently. "They took Miss Swan," his answer was quieter, as if he were unwilling to speak of her presence in front of these despicable pirates.

"That's a shame, the lass wasn't too bad. She thought marrying Snooty was worse than being threatened by a pirate." Lottie still found the idea amusing, but could understand it completely. So could Will, who looked a little green, just imagining the fair Elizabeth trapped into a marriage with the Commodore.

"Ah, so you have found yourself a girl," Jack grinned, remembering the slim figure of the woman he had saved. "Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue, you'll have to find a way to get me out these cells." Jack said. The boy worked in a Smithy, surely he knew how to make a key or something.

"What? You'll help?" Will asked, shocked.

"What can I say, I have a soft spot for young love. Come on Charlie, help the lad out."

"Aye Cap'n" She got up and stood next to Will, waiting for his orders. Will finally shook himself out of his shock and gestured to the bench. Together, they moved it beneath the bars.

"I helped build these cells. These," he pointed at the hinges, "are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right amount of leverage, the door will lift free." Will demonstrated, pushing down the bench. The cell opened loudly, causing Lottie to flinch and grab Jack's effects, pushing them into his hands.

"Off we go then, luv." Lottie said, pulling Will along behind her and Jack. The two pirates smiled at each other, they loved it when a plan comes together.

...

Twenty minutes later, they were at the beach, near the docks. Will was panting, obviously never having ran from the law before. They all hid in a bush as they watched sailors walk back and forth. Will watched curiously as Lottie nudged Jack and gestured towards the Dauntless. Jack returned the nudge by flicking his eyes to the Interceptor. Lottie looked to be deep in thought before they both grinned at one another. Will, feeling immensely left out of the silent conversation, decided to interrupt.

"We're going to steal a ship," Will said, looking toward the Dauntless. "That ship."

"No need to sound like that, Willy. Have some faith, we're professionals." Lottie chirped, pulling on one of Will's curls. Another thing Will had noticed was Lottie's lack of boundaries. Now he was considered an 'ally', she would have no trouble grabbing his hand or pulling his hair affectionately. Will still didn't know how to respond.

"Oi, we've never stolen a ship Charlie." Lottie looked at Jack confused. "Commandeered, nautical term. We've commandeered a few ships." Lottie nodded at Will knowingly, which made Will scoff.

Jack turned to him now. "One question before we go."

"What is it?" Will questioned impatiently. Elizabeth was in danger and he was asking god knew what!

"How far are you willing to go to save Miss Elizabeth," Lottie continued, causing Will to turn his head quickly to look at the other pirate. Her face was oddly solemn.

"I'd die for her."

Both pirates grinned then, and replied "Good, no worries then."

Jack started moving towards a dingy and Lottie tugged on Will's arm, urging him along. Soon, they were walking under the sea, a dingy providing them an air pocket.

"This is either brilliance or madness." Will stated, still surprised that this was working. He stood behind Jack and Lottie. As Lottie was shorter than the two boys, she had her legs wrapped around Jack's waist, her head bent forward until it was resting on Jack's head. Will was surprised, but didn't mention her lack of work holding the dingy down. A crunch was heard then and they all looked down at the lobster crate Will had stepped in.

Chuckling, Lottie nudged her heels into Jack's side, a command for him to move. He huffed at the action but continued.

"It's surprising how often those two traits coincide." Jack mused, thinking of all of their adventures and mischief, where their escapes had been utterly mad, but unbelievably brilliant.

Soon, they were climbing up the ship and standing on deck.

"Aye, Avast!" Will yelled when faced with the crew. The crew fell about laughing. This did not amuse Lottie.

"Mate, do you know who I am? Or who he is? I'm Charlie Carter and he,"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" with a pistol pointed to his head, Gillette had stopped laughing and ordered his men into long boats.

When this was done, Lottie disabled the rudder chain whilst Jack was preparing the ropes for their imminent stunt. Walking toward him, she distantly heard Norrington yell out, "Search every cabin, every hold, even the brigs!" and whilst his men, whom were now aboard the Dauntless, were busy, Jack, Lottie and Will swung over to the Interceptor and started forward.

"Quick men, back to the ship!" Norrington yelled, annoyed at the luck of that damned cursed pirate.

Lottie waved and blew a kiss at Norrington, winking at the crew. "Ta ta, Norrington. Thanks for the helping hand, we probably wouldn't have been able to leave without your help."

"T'is much appreciated mate, bye-bye," Jack waved.

Soon, they were sailing toward Tortuga. Jack was stood at the helm, being 'Captainy' as Lottie called it. Will was sat on a barrel, sharpening his sword. Lottie was running round, carrying out any orders given. She was just about to shoot Will for not pulling his weight, when he began speaking.

"Although you know who I am, I never introduced myself. William Turner," he said, holding out his hand to the girl. He didn't want to be on the bad side of her, he had seen her cunning. And he had been warned about hell having known no fury like a woman scorned. He'd rather not risk it.

Grasping his hand and shaking it firmly, Lottie replied, "Charlotte Carter, Charlie for short. I'm named after me Da'." She grinned. Will nodded his head, mentioning how he was named after his father.

"So, where do you come from Willy?" She asked, trying to keep the information coming. She felt Jack come up behind her and sat down, crossing her legs, and patting the space beside her. Jack soon joined her and Will, reluctantly, sat in front of them.

"I'm originally from England." He said, finally. "When my mother died, I came out here searching for my father."

"Found him yet?" Lottie asked merrily.

"He is assumed dead." Both Jack and Lottie looked at each other, feeling for the poor lad. Lottie knew the pain of losing a father and she couldn't imagine not knowing his fate. Teague had told the family as soon as it had happened, which she was grateful for. Some things had to be known before people could move on.

"How about we practice some sword play while were waiting, maybe you can beat Jack next time." This was not the right thing to say. Will seemed to take Lottie's words as an offence and jumped up, the pirates following him.

"He cheated. If he had followed the rules of engagement and fought fairly, I would have won."

"Then there's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is there?" Jack asked. If the lad wasn't careful, he'd end up getting thrown over board. His eyes were then drew to the position of Will and the sail.

Pulling Lottie along with him, leaving Will fuming and shouting about the injustice of it all, Jack turned the ship quickly, causing a wooden beam to catch him. He was left hanging over the sea, holding on tightly to the pole.

"Whilst your there, pay attention." Jack started, hoping the whelp would learn the lesson soon, he was too busy to be coddling a eunuch. "The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that I'll never fight fair and, because of that, I am the better fighter or you can't. But pirates will use any advantage they can to win. You were fighting for your morals and hatred of pirates and I was fighting for me life. You'll have to square with that one day. Now me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga with just Charlie and me, savvy? So?" Jack swung him back over, dropping him on deck. "Can you sail under a pirate or can you not?"

Will, who was still on the floor, glaring up at Jack, accepted the hand Jack offered him.

"Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga," the pirates echoed him, grinning at one another.

* * *

Don't forget to review, follow, favourite ... just show your support please ... Also, when do you think Will should learn about Bootstrap Bill?


End file.
